disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Raven Baxter
|friends = Chelsea Daniels, Eddie Thomas |enemies = Bianca, Alana, Loca, Muffy, Tiffany, Stanley |likes = Fashion, clothes, hair, designing, popularity, recognition, attention, success |dislikes = Sports, athletics, failure, bullying, mistreatment, dishonesty, manipulation, being on punishment by her parents |powers = Psychic abilities, precognition, telepathy |fate = Pursues her dreams of becoming a fashion designer |quote = }} Raven Baxter (portrayed by Raven-Symoné) is the main protagonist of the iconic That's So Raven franchise. Age *Season 1: 14 *Season 2: 14-15 *Season 3: 15-17 *Season 4: 17-18 School Year *Season 1: Freshman Year/9th Grade *Season 2: Freshman & Sophomore Year/10th Grade *Season 3: Sophomore-Junior Year/11th-12th Grade *Season 4: Junior-Senior Year/12th Grade Appearance Raven is a fun, fresh and fashion savvy teenager with a love for outfits. She is African American and has almond shaped eyes, and a winning smile. She likes to change her hairstyle throughout the series but it is most often black or dark brown and worn in various bunches and braids depending on her mood. When having an episode, or in this case a vision, Raven tends to drop what she’s doing and stare into space in a trance like state for a few moments; she then blinks when coming out of it and tends to react badly and/or excited depending on what she saw. Personality Raven is strong, confident and loud. She loves to have fun but struggles with the burden of keeping her psychic abilities secret whilst at the same time trying to fit in with everybody else. She can be bossy and brutally honest when it comes to fashion, but has a heart of gold and has been shown to use her knowledge of future disasters to save the day. Unfortunately, Raven's visions also have the uncanny ability to get both her and her family into bad situations. When this occurs; Raven often uses her acting skills and her talent for designing costumes to disguise herself as someone else, even though it is somewhat obvious to tell it's really her. This has led up to a number of positive and negative influences in her life; it got her a job for a weekly horoscope; it also got her fired; She pretended to be a bald male in his late fifties in order to undermine a racist shopping system; she has also been posing a Russian gymnast, a bride to her boyfriend’s father, an Arabian belly dancer, an overweight middle-aged woman, a stylish celebrity, a secret agent plumber, a dancing pirate working at a pizza parlor, and was once transformed into a cow. Relationships Family Raven lives with both of her parents and younger broth Cory in San Francisco. Tanya Baxter: Raven is very close to her mother Tanya although they can sometimes be considered an embarrassment to each other, because of Tanya volunteering to work at her school and with Raven constantly getting into trouble because of her warped sense of what might yet happen. However, they tend to overcome their differences via their shared interest in shopping (although, perhaps in Raven's case, it is more of a constant obsession, as opposed to Tanya's version of a nice pastime) as well as spending time together. Tanya loves Raven very much and Raven has claimed to love hanging out with her. Cory Baxter: Cory shares a more complicated relationship with Raven, given their differences and casual sibling rivalry. Neither will hesitate to insult the other although both have been shown to engage in the art of mischief as a team; in one example, when they were young, they both ate their mother's birthday cake and then Miss Patterson, the sitter they blamed it on, came back with a vengeance. But most often the two find it very difficult to cope with each other, as Raven despises Cory's deception and typical laziness, whereas Cory cannot stand the fact that Raven is always bossing him about. It has also been revealed that Cory has a box of organized files where he writes down all the disgusting things about his sister i.e. Alphabetical and/or chronological. Victor Baxter: Raven is very fond of her dad, and out of all the people in her family, he tends to be the most forgiving towards her bad behavior and complete lack of interest in school work. The share a mutual love for cooking (although Raven is a tad less experienced in that area than her father) and tend to exchange friendly banter from time to time. However, Victor has been shown to go to extreme lengths in order to teach his children a lesson (such as with a hidden camera show in the episode "Cake Fear", for one), and Raven struggles with her father for not telling his mother that she has psychic powers. Her maternal grandmother is named Vivian, who is also psychic and refuses point blank to be called "Grandmother", "Granny" or "Grandma". Her paternal grandmother, whom she calls "Nana", is named Loretta. Friends Despite the fact that she has to keep her visions a secret from most people, Raven is a popular girl and has many friends at her school, but her best friends areEddie Thomas and Chelsea Daniels. There are some love triangles between them, but in the end, they are all just good friends. Enemies and Dislikes Her main nemeses are Alana (Adrienne Bailon), Bianca (Erica Rivera), Muffy (Ashley Drane), and Loca (they're actually friends, but pretend to be enemies in front of Loca's friends, who are Raven's enemies) (Andrea Edwards). Her more recent nemesis is Tiffany (Jodi Shilling), who "competes" with Raven to be Donna Cabonna's top assistant. Raven's neighbor, Sierra, can also be quite annoying, as another local kid, Stanley, can be too. Careers Raven has had many jobs, such as a waitress and dog-groomer. But in Season 4, Raven lands an internship with (fictional) world-famous fashion designer Donna Cabonna (Anne-Marie Johnson). Premonitions The main plot line revolves around Raven's psychic powers allowing her to catch brief glimpses into the future (premonitions). This is characterized by her going into a blank stare, and the TV audience seeing the "premonition". She has no real control over her premonitions, but they usually involve whatever she is thinking about at the moment when she gets her premonition. Raven once learns that her Grandma Viv (Jennifer Lewis) is also a psychic. It is then shown that the "psychic gene" is on Tanya's side of the family, and assumed to be a "chick thing", passed down to every female, but not her mother, meaning that "the gene" must have skipped a generation. Sayings Raven's catchphrases are "I'm okay!" (usually after a bad fall), "Ya nasty!" (usually to someone she dislikes), "Oh Snap!", "My Bad!", "Gotta go!", "How y'all doin'?", and "Gently!" In addition, she tends to scream hysterically when she's excited or panicked. Crushes Raven has had many crushes, but the only serious one has been Devon Carter (Lil' J), whom she initially fought for with Alana. She loves him so much that she always thinks about him a lot even in her dreams. She also has a little relationship with Eddie as seen in the episode "When 6021 met 4267" when they kissed. People Who Know Raven is Psychic *Tanya Baxter-Raven's mom *Victor Baxter-Raven's dad *Cory Baxter-Raven's brother *Chelsea Daniels-Raven's best female friend *Eddie Thomas-Raven's best male friend *Nicki Logan-a teenage actress *Dr. Sleevemore- Doctor from an institute for psychics, who also are aware of Raven's psychic abilities. *Grandma Viv (Note: Raven's grandmother is also psychic) *Nana Loretta (only finds out at the end of her episode appearance) *Ben-Chelsea's former crush (Note: Ben is also psychic) *Zack and Cody Martin from The Suite Life with Zack and Cody *President Richard Martinez *Santa Claus (As it is heavily implied) Known Disguises Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Psychics Category:African American characters Category:Teenagers Category:Disney characters Category:Cory in the House Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Siblings Category:The Suite Life characters Category:That's So Raven characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Transformed characters Category:Heroines Category:Cattle Category:Singing Characters Category:Raven's Home characters Category:Adults Category:Parents